


Funky at Heart

by bliztoise



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Smut, bc i'm self indulgent garbage, dfab!reader, pronouns n stuff are gender neutral bc i'm trans as shit soo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-06
Updated: 2015-10-06
Packaged: 2018-04-25 05:08:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4947886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bliztoise/pseuds/bliztoise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically lil ficlets based on the lyrics of Studio Killer's song Funky at Heart. Only the last one will be smut!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. All Alone (?)

_A deer in the headlights_

_Me in my love life_

_Zig-zagging left right_

_Wonder why I never_

_Wanna go home_

_All alone_

 

Everyone kept wondering when you would find somebody. What they didn’t understand was that you were totally inept at dating. Because c’mon, who just went out looking at random strangers planning to get with them? Nobody. You could barely function in regular society as it is.

That's how you met Matt.

You had just left the corner store, tired from work and ready for a night of alcohol and sweets. Most people in the store had looked at you with some kind of mix of pity. So you had a bag of junk food and alcohol, so what? You liked to enjoy yourself, was that so wrong? And, if you were being honest with yourself, a hoodie and pajama shorts were _definitely_ acceptable outerwear.

You walked down the street and turned the corner.

Tripping and ramming right into someone.

After getting over the initial pain to your hands and knees, you immediately snapped your head up to the person whose legs you had landed on. He seemed okay, but you couldn't really tell because he had glasses on. Then you saw what you tripped over. _His cane._

"Oh my god I am _so_ sorry! Oh my god I just tripped a blind guy this is awful I'm sorry I'm such a mess and-" You quickly got up while babbling and offered him your hand.

"No it's fine, really. You weren't paying attention, it's not your fault," the man said, taking your hand and brushing himself off as he straightened himself out. "Your stuff, on the other hand, seems to be in worse shape.” At that you looked at the ground, seeing your bottles of alcohol smashed in the plastic bags, liquid everywhere. The foodstuffs were okay, maybe a little smushed, but nothing that was a major issue.

“Son of a bitch!” You swore to yourself.

“Whoa there, I’m sorry I knocked into you but there’s no need for that kind of language,” the man said in joking.

“Oh my gosh I’m sorry I didn’t mean to curse at you! I was just cursing my lost drinks.” You stared at the ground, scratching the back of your neck sheepishly. At least he was cute? What? _No!_ You just tripped the damn guy, not fallen into his awaiting arms like some sort of damsel in distress!

“Well, you can come back to my place for a drink if you’d like. Y’know, as reparations for making you fall.” He grinned, extending his hand. “I’m Matt.” You shook his hand, feeling very embarrassed at the whole situation.

“Well, I guess I could share all this food with someone. I’d probably get sick off of it all. I’m (y/n).” You picked up all of the food, throwing the useless drinks and bags into a nearby garbage can, while secretly mortified with yourself. You had just flirted with this stranger! What the hell were you _doing_?

“Well, if you’ll take my arm, I’ll show you the way,” Matt said, offering you his arm. Well, this wasn’t what you were expecting, but what the hell?


	2. Papa Don't Preach Me

_Love, it ain't easy_

_And lust ain't no Nietzsche_

_Papa, don't preach me_

_You oughta know_

_That it's hard to find gold_

_ In this crap disco _

“I’ll be right back, it’s my parental unit calling,” (y/n) said, rolling their eyes and getting up. I paused the movie and just smiled.

“I dunno, it might also be the seventies, calling for their lame phrase back,” I said.

“Har dee har har. Call up the National Joke Commission for a patent on that one,” they retorted, walking into the bedroom. I just sat back and listened. I wasn’t intentionally listening in to their conversation, but with heightened senses and all, it was kind of hard not to. They were talking about when (y/n) was gonna come back home to visit.

“Yea, I was thinking about bringing Matt home for the holidays! What? Why not? That’s so stupid! Yea, okay we’ve only been dating four months, but what’s the harm in you guys seeing him? If it doesn’t work out?! How fucking presumptuous!” (Y/n) was starting to pace, something they always did when mad.

I was getting kind of mad internally too. I couldn’t meet their parents because we hadn’t been dating long enough for them to really see us as together? That was bullshit. I sat there and ground my teeth in anger.

“I didn’t think it was that big a deal to you guys! No I’m not just going to leave him here! I’ve already met his family and they loved me!” (y/n) whisper-yelled into the phone.

A half-grin formed on my face when I thought about that. It was true. They had met my family, of sorts. Foggy and Karen. And they both loved (y/n). They could hold their alcohol and laughed at all of Foggy’s terrible jokes. That’s pretty much all it took to get into their little ‘family’.

“Yea? Well fine. I’ll stay here in New York. Have fun at Christmas without me!” They angrily jabbed their finger down. They stomped back into the living room, flopping down on the couch and huffing.

“That sounds like it went well,” I commented, giving them an opening to tell me what happened.

“They’re fucking jackasses, that’s what they are. Did you know they don’t want me bringing you home for any holiday or visit because they don’t apparently believe our relationship will last? How fucking rude!”

I laughed lightly. “(Y/n), if it makes you feel any better, I don’t really care what your parents think. I mean, I love you, not them. I didn’t ask them back to my apartment four months ago for drinks. So if they don’t wanna see me? No skin off my back, to be honest.” I put my arm around them, rubbing their shoulder.

“Thanks Matt. It’s just infuriating, because they’re the generation who went on like, five dates and were married without hardly knowing each other. And they wanna judge me because I want to bring you home for Thanksgiving dinner? What hypocrites. At least you know stuff about me! I bet you my parent’s wouldn’t even be able to tell you each other’s favorite color.” I could tell (y/n) was gesturing all over with their hands, as they often did when they were mad. I just smiled a little more, thinking about how adorable they were when they were mad.

“Okay, listen. This Thanksgiving we can spend with my ‘family’. I’m pretty sure Karen was gonna insist we come over to her place anyway, so she wouldn’t have to deal with Foggy for more than four hours. And have to eat and keep everything herself.”

“Okay,” (y/n) said. I could sense them smiling. I hit play and we continued the movie. (Y/n) curled into my side, pressed a small kiss to my hand, and quietly whispered “thanks Matt” into my shirt. I just sighed contentedly and slouched down even more into the couch.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ta-da! a two-fer!

**Author's Note:**

> comments? kudos? please i crave the interaction


End file.
